


30 Ways For Will Graham To Die

by cutiecannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Decapitation, Gore, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Necrophilia, Stitches, Teeth, Torture, Will Graham - Freeform, and some death, and will graham crying, holy crap like every chapter is gor, lots of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecannibal/pseuds/cutiecannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this will definitely take more than 30 days lmao. anyways some of these 30 day gore prompts were vague so I tried. this challenge was by isthistakenalready on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. amputation

"W-what are you, doing?" Will looked up at the steel, cold eyes that looked down into his own. Will repeated himself.

"I, what, what have you /done/?" He looked down at, what used to be, his arm. Nothing remained.

"I simply modified you Will. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I didn't sever anything that would harm you immensely, and I took good care to methodically stitch you back up. So-"

The doctors speech was cut short by a frightful scream from the patient.

"YOU RIPPED MY ARM OFF! YOU-" Hannibal's hand caught his mouth and he fell silent.

"Calm, calm Will. Settle down, you're fine." His soothing voice sounded like dread. Will was not calm.

The next time he awoke Hannibal was not in the room, he wasn't wearing that godawful surgical mask hushing him into oblivion, and he most certainly was not going to let Will Graham go.

But Hannibal most certainly had let will's left leg go.

He couldn't scream anymore, his lungs were heavy and his throat dry. All he could do was sob quietly as he stared at the spaces where his limbs should be.

He never slept that night, Hannibal did not come in, the only terror was time.

Just as his eyelids flickered shut he heard a buzz saw flick on. He lurched against the cruel, belted binds and wailed.

No one was there, he was alone, the buzz saw was imagined. But the loss of his other leg was not.

Teeth marks littered the closest binds his jaws could reach and the rest were more than a bit worn from his struggles.

His eyes, hysterically flitting from one side of the room to the next, always aware, he had to be when he knew that if he slumbered his only other arm would be gone and he would be disabled forever. Not that he already wasn't.

He didn't exactly know how many days had passed but he guessed two. He hadn't slept or ate or drank and he was tiring.

He felt lead cover his eyelids and he screamed to keep himself awake.

He sobbed to keep his eyes busy.

He wrestled the belt binds until his only arm muscle was sore and his body was aching just to keep himself alive.

But he eventually closed his eyes, as all of us do, at the very end.

"Good morning Will." Hannibal's voice was judgment and peace. As if he were a Christian god. And Will knew he was a martyr.

"Up, up, I made you breakfast." His voice was the sun, masked into comfort by dull watchers.

Will looked up in a daze, tired and in pain he let his mouth fall open a bit. He was hungry. He wasn't okay.

"Good boy. Here." Hannibal slowly lifted Will's head up and moved a fork into his mouth. Will tried to pick the fork out of Hannibal's hand so he could eat by himself, but he had no more.

"There, there Will. You're better now." Hannibal cooed as he let Will eat the meat from the silverware.

"I'm eating me. Aren't I?" Will asked in a quiet voice.

Hannibal said nothing. He just continued to feed Will until he stopped.

"You're Welcome." Hannibal said as he gathered up the empty plate and fork.

Will said nothing.

"I said 'you're welcome'."

"Thank you?" Will answered, though in an asking tone.

"Good, work on your manners Will." He said before getting up and leaving him alone again.


	2. decapitation

"Are you, Will Graham, ready for judgement." A woman in a steel coloured outfit asked him from the safety of her podium.

"Yes."

"Well then, let the court decide. Is he Guilt or Not?" She asked, raising her hands as if she wanted a crowd reaction. And so she had it.

The court screamed it's approval. Guilty was the air they breathed and Guilty was it exhaled again. The letter stung like giant ugly intentions, lowering towards yuletides.

Perhaps he should have said No.

"Then court is adjourned. We will meet outside tomorrow for the execution. Will Graham,"

At her snipped voice he looked up, his name seemed like nothing more than a number inside a computer debuggers head.

"Prepare for your judgement day tomorrow. We will tolerate none of your kind in these streets and this is how we deal with you monsters. Pray hard, and maybe God will forgive you."

At this, he finally spoke up, "He's already forsaken me."

The judge looked ashamed, the crowd looked livid.

"Very well then. Enjoy Hell."

He was escorted back to his cell without harassment, as the 'protestors' were absent for only today, and he was alone once more.

It all bettered to help him think. They wouldn't arrest Hannibal. They hadn't tried and he knew they wouldn't. He knew that he would be the only one getting blamed. He was angry. And his anger only smoked out his brain until his only thoughts were of rage.

Suddenly, something jolted him from his thoughts. The sound of metal against metal and muffled cries.

He sat up from his bunk and looked out from the metal bars grating his only exit. What was happening?

Then, as if he was in one of his nightmare states, the bar door just slid open. Freedom was vast and dark, but so was his vision as a shape blurred into his vision and covered his mouth with a rag of sharp smelling liquid.

How he was abducted from a jail was a mystery. A good mystery if he was spared, but a mystery all the same.

"He looked up at the grating that covered his view, and reach, of the driver and then down at himself. Unbound and free. If only he could get out.

His abductor probably never knew his tolerance of chemicals. They wore off faster than normal, especially sleep inducing ones. That's why he had nightmares, because no medicine worked long enough to provide him with sleep.

Now he just needed to surprise his captor so he could get away.

The van stopped minutes later with Will Graham in position to lung out at his kidnapper and flee with precision. He heard footsteps round the van and didn't really stop to wonder who might have kidnapped him in the first place, because when Dr. Lecter opened the van door Will paused his attack for an astonished look of, well, astonishment.

"Hannibal took that opportunity to attack and that is why Will Graham is now currently stuck in some weird wooden machine with his head strapped down with wooden planks.

"So. Will Graham. Are you ready for your judgement?" It was somewhat of a mocking tone of the judge that seeped out from Hannibal's words, but it made an impact nonetheless.

"No." He was glad he could reshape that answer from earlier.

"Well that's too bad. The verdict is Guilty. Any last words?"

Will couldn't even see where Hannibal's voice was coming from.

"Let me go?" He hoped that would suffice.

Hannibal scoffed, "I don't think so Will."

He was quiet as footsteps approached behind him and jerked on something connected to the wooden trap.

"Are those your last words?" Hannibal asked in monotone.

"No. I'm not going to die, last words are for the dead." Will shouted up at him, like ice spikes fallen from a cave in the dark tundra.

"Very well. Enjoy your judgement." he said before loosing his hold on the wooden trap connector.

The last sound Will heard was metal sliding down and the sickening crunch of first impact.

Then he was dead.


	3. cannibalism (winks dramatically)

They weren't making love, it wasn't soft and blissful and good. They were fucking, and it was brutal and hard every single second.

Will was moaning nice and loud, as though trying to put on a performance, and Hannibal was acting pretty well calm and composed for the intense amount of fucking they were having.

"I want it I want your cock in me so much, ah, ah!" Will just let loose every dirty thing he could say at once, but Hannibal said nothing. Hannibal just thrust in and out with no more than a grunt or two.

Until Will pulled himself out and turned around to face him.

"You, you don't even look like you've done anything. I, I better help you." He grinned as he pulled Hannibal closer to him, kissing him hard.

Hannibal responded to this and pushed back equally as hard, tugging on Will's hair as he pushed him back down on the bed.

"Mm, you're so good." He lowered his mouth to bite the side of Hannibal's neck.

"Ah!" Hannibal finally let out a gasp of surprise as he moved his neck closer.

Will bit hard enough to make Hannibal bleed, and he didn't know what that would lead to. He pulled away and widened his eyes at the bleeding marks.

"Oh, oh god I'm sorry." He pulled farther away as Hannibal touched the place where he had bit him.

Then he wiped the blood off and licked it from his fingers.

"I could do better than that Will." He replied as he moved forward and bit down hard on Will's shoulder.

"Ah! FUCK! HANNIBAL OH GOD MORE!" He screamed as the warm blood started moving down his shoulder.

Hannibal leaned back up, his teeth stained a dark red.

"Holy, fuck I need you to bite me again. Just, rip me open fucking Christ please!" He moaned out his reply.

Hannibal was silent, so Will looked up at him. Instantly he took back his plead.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Before he could go on with his fully lengthy awkward apology Hannibal bit down forcefully on Will's neck, right where he bit the first time.

"Ohhh Hannibal, feels so good." Hannibal began to rip and tear at the wound, dripping blood from his teeth and Will's shoulder.

"You like that Will?" He asked as he pressed his bloody lips against Wills.

"Mmm!" Will moaned into his mouth.

Hannibal bit more at the wound until Will's cries were more of a concerned wail than a hushed moan of pleasure.

"Hannibal! Stop, stop please!" He grasped at Hannibal's hair as he tried to pull him off but he just but more and more, and by now Will's blood wasn't just on the bed and in Hannibal's mouth, but it was now dripping onto the floor.

"But you taste so good Will. I'm just trying to give you what you want." Hannibal said as he pulled away for a moment.

"No, no I didn't. I didn't want..."

"Yes you did. Now hold still."

He pulled a knife from the bedside table and held the cold steel at point above Will's chest.

"Don't..." Will said as he held his grip more firmly on Hannibal.

"I'm going to eat you Will."

"No, no no no!" Will screamed as Hannibal cut off pieces of his flesh and ate them raw. Ripping and tearing and pulling as blood poured out of Will.

"Listen," Hannibal said as he cupped Will's head in one hand and set him up to face him, "I love you Will, you're such an admirable boy, I think I'll eat your heart."

"Please." Will said. Although it was said and should have been considered a sad plead for mercy Hannibal Lecter took it as a plead for sacrifice as he cut into Will's stomach cavity and thrust his hand in to hold Will's still beating heart. Then he ripped it out.


	4. Mask/Covered Eyes/Covered Mouth + Surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Some of these prompts are vague as fuck so i made this one into both prompts and made up the next one. also the other chapter 4 was stupid so i'm gonna make up another one for 30 i guess if i get that far)

"Can you see now, Will?" Hannibal’s voice was a constant leading force in the waking of Will Graham.

He opened his eyes once and saw a white mask. Another time he saw a doctors mask. Then he heard the audible “Good.” from his “doctor” and a black cloth was wrapped around his head, shielding his eyes from seeing anything. What was the point of waking if he was rendered sightless?

"Good, good. Now I’m going to do some minor tweaks to your body. You might feel intense pain one second, and then soothing waves the next. Maybe." Will only half listened to the spiel as he struggled to keep his head up. He felt so tired but as much as he tried he couldn’t fall into even a trance. Not even whatever medicine Hannibal had given him would relieve him of his consciousness.

Without warning or any pause Will felt a huge piece of metal slide into his abdomen. He choked and started convulsing before his mind even registered that he should be screaming.

Hannibal toyed around with the sharp metal that kept digging its way into his skin and pulling up until he dumped a cold liquid onto the wound.

It felt as though ice were filling up the sharp cracks of a canyon and smoothing it over. The sound was sizzling but Will only felt cool.

"Ah, does that feel better? I could tell because of that little sigh you let out. Now, lets try something different."

Hannibal instructed him to keep breathing while he stuck his hand down into Will’s stomach and pulled and tugged. Will did not breath, he only screamed and jerked his body until Hannibal had to pour the liquid again.

"Now that was uncalled for Will. Surely you could keep still for a moment?" Hannibal tutted as he stuck something plastic up into the cavity in his stomach.

The sound of sloshing could be heard and it made Will uncomfortable. Of course he had been scared since he woke up, but most of that had been molded into anger. Now he was in full panic. His heart beat wildly and he squirmed around.

The liquid and (probably) Morphine that Hannibal had induced were keeping him from passing out from the pain, but they were still keeping him barely conscious. The only thing fueling him was fear, and that can do wonders for keeping someone alive while multiple experiments and vivisection's are performed upon them.

Hannibal cut open his arm next and shot some liquid up it to numb it. That didn’t stop the immediate pain but halted all the strong after emotions of having your skin cut open.

 

Every time Will screamed Hannibal would stick another needle in him to quiet him. He wouldn’t scream if he wasn’t in outright pain. But it didn’t dawn on him how much pain reliever a human could possibly withstand so, of course, he ended up overdosing Will into a delirious state.

Will was imagining melting and the jagged edges of ripped open plastic containers and large crates sending off small, seaweed covered capsules into the night sky and he was falling.

When he started muttering Hannibal cut back his Morphine dosage from the IV and finished rearranging muscles and veins in Will’s arm.

Hannibal was on the fourth stitch when Will began choking up his own blood. He started screaming again and shouting quotes at Hannibal of everything that they had exchanged, thoughts and the murder of Garret Jacob Hobbs, all the while spitting blood and choking and crying.

Hannibal stuffed another plastic tube down Will’s throat, trying to stop him from biting it, and sucked most of the blood up. Only then did he realize he had accidentally punctured one of Will’s lungs.

It was a small hole, but it was getting bigger with each heaving breath Will took. Hannibal tried his best, but the wound was simply not treatable. He simply left it alone while he took out Will’s minor organs.

Will couldn't scream, the tube had blocked his throat and it was all he could do to keep breathing. This too eventually stopped and before long Will Graham was empty and dead with one lone punctured lung left in his body cavity.


	5. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((this chapter is really just me being super scared about having to get my wisdom teeth taken out soon lmao))

"Count them." Hannibal said gingerly as he readied a big pair of pliers.

"No! Get away from me!" Will screamed as he pulled as far away from Hannibal’s strong grasp as he could. The medical chair he was hooked up in made it at least 42% harder to struggle away from him than he previously thought.

Hannibal grabbed Will’s throat, making him cough wildly, “Will. Count them.” He snarled as he moved the pliers and grabbed a tooth.

Will cried out and tried to close his mouth, but whatever Hannibal had given him had made his mouth relax to an unworkable state.

There was a sharp pain and short, loud, sound that sounded like a watermelon being pried from quicksand. Will wailed loudly as cold air rushed to fill in his now empty gum.

Hannibal semi-throttled him with the hand on his throat and shouted “COUNT!”

Will whimpered out “One…” before the cold pliers found the tooth beside his empty gum and pried it out.

Will was sniffling with tears running down his face as Hannibal shouted something again at him.

Will looked up at him with blood dripping down his chin. Hannibal loosened his grip and he almost thought he was going to let him go, but, Hannibal leaned down and pulled him into a weird sort of kiss.

He was licking the blood from Will’s open mouth, making light moaning sounds as he did so. It was almost nice, almost intimate. Then the hand returned to Will’s throat and he asked him to count again.

Will stared at him dumbfounded. Hannibal let his hand connect with Will’s cheek making a loud smack.

"Two!" He choked out. If he didn’t have bindings on his arms and legs he might have done something drastic at that point.

Finally his mind seemed to shut down from the pain as another tooth left its home to be placed in a plastic container. Will’s vision became fuzzy and his hearing grew nonexistent.

He woke up in a pain acute to a bulldozer driving over each tiny groove in his remaining teeth. His gums felt like sacks of sugar, pressing down on each tiny switch inside his mouth and sending spasms of pain up his jawline.

Will groaned out loudly as he sat up in his bed.

"Ah, Will. So you are awake." Hannibal’s voice lifted itself from the kitchen.

"Huh? What are you? Why do my teeth hurt?" It took most of his energy to work that sentence out.

"You came home from your wisdom teeth surgery and they expected a caretaker. I appointed myself for the job."

"It hurts. It feels like all my teeth were taken out, I think-"

"It feels that way at the very beginning, might even feel like some of them aren’t there but that’s just the amount of drugs you had to go under." Hannibal moved over to him and rubbed the hair out of his face.

Will sat up and looked himself over. He had no memory of being in a hospital. No memory of having a wisdom teeth surgery.

"I- I think you did this." Will said as he looked at the marks on his arms.

"What?" Hannibal asked in confusion.

"You- I had a dream or, or glimpses of you doing this. You pulled them out you-"

Hannibal shook his head when he finally realized what Will was saying, “Those drugs can make you hallucinate the most tragic things Will. I would never do something like this to you, believe me.”

Will did believe him to an extent. But the dream felt so real, it all felt so real.

"Get some rest Will. It will probably take a week for you to recover from your surgery."

Will let Hannibal push him back down onto the bed, under the covers and watched him walk away, the soft feeling of regret dwindling. He was okay, Hannibal was one of the sanest men he knew, that anybody knew. He was in good hands.

With that thought fresh in his mind he fell away into sleep.


	6. stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((this whole fanfic is just a dramatic plot so i can talk about how much i hate the catcher in the rye))

"Dr. Lecter, my bodily wounds are of no concern to you." Will said, flipping through a book he had plucked from Hannibal’s library. He had been attempting in vain to stop this whole conversation for several hours now.

"Will, I know you may not be comfortable telling me exactly what happened, but what has happened?" Hannibal matched him step for step below the walkway. Will was reminded of a hungry zoo tiger before feeding time.

He let out a little laugh as he looked down at his feral “friend”.

"I don’t owe you an explanation." was all he said as he tossed the book off the walkway and into Hannibal’s waiting grasp.

"The Catcher in The Rye. Quite a peculiar book isn’t it?" Hannibal flipped the page open before snapping it together and sitting it down on his desk.

"Quite a disappointment, but, considering your extensive collection of books I was almost sure you would have trash." Will leaned on the banister and stared down into the tiger pit.

"Quite rude of you Will." Hannibal stared back up at him.

Will sucked in a breath and let it out almost as hurriedly.

"I have a stab wound on the left side of my abdomen, well, I believe they said a stab-slash wound." Will felt as though he had lost something when he spoke those words.

Hannibal didn’t say a word, they just stood in a tense sort of air as they stared at each other.

"Well, that’s unfortunate. I suppose that’s why you haven’t been to our meetings." Hannibal let some emotion flicker behind his eyes before he was cool and calm again.

Will ignored the look and let himself leak out a bit more information, “The doctors had to stitch me up and the stitches are mildly uncomfortable, that’s why I’m being ‘irritable’ I suppose.”

"Let me see them?" Hannibal asked it as a sort of twisted statement.

Will was about to reject him, turn tail and say he needed to get home, when his shell fell away and he was left with only the need to show Hannibal his ex-wound.

The climb down the ladder was awkward, but as soon as his feet hit the floor he felt Hannibal tugging at the edge of his shirt.

His feet seemed frozen but he was able to move gently around so that they could be face-to-face.

Hannibal touched the stitches gently, feeling from the bottom to the top. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Will felt himself blush despite the fact the touch was nothing more than a doctor to patient exchange.

"Who did this to you Will?" His voice was smooth, unwavering.

Will didn’t know why he felt the need to keep the name hidden, but he did. His mouth was glued shut as Hannibal felt all around the stitches.

"Tell me." Hannibal’s voice was so close to him, he could feel his warmth all around.

"I-" Will tried to step back but ended up pinned against the wall.

"Will, tell me." Hannibal stepped forward to close their distance as he moved his lips up against Will’s ear.

Then Will let out a little sound as he felt Hannibal’s tongue against his neck.

"It- it was some man I don’t know. he was- he just came at me." Will whimpered out. The hands on him tightened and he felt Hannibal move closer.

"Tell me his name." He all but hissed.

"Matthew…" If anyone else was in Hannibal’s room at that moment they would have had to be right up next to Will to have heard him.

Hannibal pulled away, his right hand finding its place around Will’s neck.

"Will, how could you have let this happen?" Hannibal asked softly as he let his left hand trail down Will’s stitches again.

Will scowled. He hadn’t done this, this wasn’t his fault!

"How could you have let him put that knife in your body?" Hannibal was so close to him and his grip on Will’s neck was making him lightheaded.

"I didn’t mean to!" he tried to say as he forced air into his lungs.

"Don’t worry, I can fix you Will. I can fix what he’s done to you." Hannibal whispered before he pulled a small knife out from the seemingly thin air and connected it with the already thin scar tissue of Will’s stomach.

Will let out a low wail of agony as the blood from his abdominal cavity poured out onto the perfectly polished wooden floor.

He grabbed at Hannibal, grabbed his arm and shoulder and tried to push him off. He widened his eyes, opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Nothing happened, he didn’t make it happen. He just stood there bleeding out with his hands gripped tight to Hannibal’s expensive suit.

"Feeling any better Will?" Hannibal whispered lightly.

Will groaned low in his throat and moved his hand down to the grip Hannibal had tight on the knife.

"More? Why, you’re scandalous Will! Next you’ll be wanting me to film it or put myself in you.." He twisted the knife just a little drawing out a harsh from Will.

"I’m cleansing you Will, cleansing all the impurity that…man has poured into you." Hannibal’s chokehold on Will diminished, as Will’s body grew weaker from blood loss, and moved down to the blood pooling at his patient’s stomach.

"Will, you want to please me don’t you?" Hannibal was asking him, though all he heard was screeching sirens dragging him down into the depths.

"Will, I can suck the sickness out of you, make you forget. I will help you, this is your re-design." A gush followed by an ever increasing pain occupied the place his stitches had been. As Hannibal lowered himself down to the wound, Will’s head dropped and he saw just exactly what the doctor meant.

Hannibal licked around the gash, swallowing blood coated saliva. It was like foreplay for him, sharp and sensual as he dug his tongue into the wound he had just reopened.

It was also not unlike a religious experience, himself cleansing Will of his sinful encounter and wiping the slate clean. Will was his after all.

It only took a few moments before he was pushing inside the wound and ripping at it with his teeth. His cannibalistic nature would not let itself be tamed with all of the blood and smell of carnage in the room.

In fact, he was so in the moment he had let himself become uncaring. The dying screams Will was making had only just registered.

Now he was faced with a predicament. Did he kill Will, pry him open and eat him? Or would he trick him, make him believe his dreams were becoming more real as he did every other time?

He looked up into Will’s face and licked his own bloodied lips. Will didn’t struggle, he hadn’t been struggling this whole time. His screams weren’t even screams anymore, just dying wails that got less and less pronounced the longer time passed.

Did he kill or domesticate?

"Will, do you feel cleansed?"

The only reply he got was when Will’s knees finally buckled the last time and Hannibal released his hold that had been keeping him upright.

Will fell to his knees and looked straight up at the ceiling, perhaps imagining a place free from terror.

Hannibal pressed his hands to either side of Will’s face and slammed his head against the wall behind them. Will let out a low groan, stars dancing around his lowered eyes.

"I’m so sorry, but you must see the atonement of your sins Will." He carefully put the knife back into the opened wound of Will’s stomach and pulled up.

Will was dead by the time his organs sloshed to the ground.


	7. necrophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be zombie I guess but I took some : ) artistic : ) freedom : )

Hannibal's expensive black shoes clacked along the surface of the tiled flooring leading him through the hospital. His face was solemn, uncaring. The main feeling was a chilled cold as a light breeze of the air conditioner hit his face.

The rooms were halfway lit, a dull blanket of warm orange over the static of a television screen.

It wasn't warming though, the orange. It was more of an incandescent cold light quivering above the white landscape.

Hannibal, however, didn't mind the cold chill. He welcomed it like the icy arctic waters welcome penguins and seals into its depths. Like it welcomes the lonely orcas with their skillful disguises and sharp, angry teeth. 

He pondered over this thought as he moved down another hallway towards his destination. He wasn't very loud, wasn't very cautious either. He had incapacitated the guards at the front, but not in sight of the security cameras, he was much smarter than that. Then why, why did he feel as though he had forgotten something?

The hallway split off into a long corridor and a window that looked out through the darkened cityscape. He stopped to let himself admire the view; the serene, calm, tranquil view. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a small snowflake flit across the glass, but another glance made him forget if he had imagined it or not.

He almost touched the glass, just to feel the reassuring coldness seep through his fingertips but, no, no he would have to leave as little evidence as he could. He would....he needed to find the room.

"Morgue" a simple black text was scrawled onto the piece of wall above the doors.

Hannibal had never done anything like this before. Sure, he had killed. Killed publicly and stored bodies with ease. Breaking and entering were not unknown to him, as many killings often coincided with things such as this. But, what he was doing now was very very strange indeed.

The door wasn't locked. In fact, it wasn't even hard to press open. It was a swing-open door that allowed everyone the most access to the room. Most of all, it saved Hannibal another horrible attempt at lock picking.

The room was aflood with light, unlike the cautious darkness of the outside hallway and Hannibal was struck in awe at the paled whites that accompanied the room. The usual graying tiles were now a stark white.

Hannibal's gaze flitted around the room, eyes taking in everything that seemed different from the early mornings and darkening evenings.

Of course the grays were lighter, the floor more polished. The lights shone brighter, reflecting off the cut metals and small utensils. It had the genuine air of tenseness around it that Hannibal was all too accustomed with.

After what seemed like seconds his gaze fell upon his prize, his price to pay but his present all the same.

Will's body was laid gently on the examination table; the centerpiece of the whole room. 

Hannibal stepped closer and closer to Will's body as he located more and more quirks that littered it. A scar there, a large gash along his stomach, an eyelash that longingly stuck to his cheek.

Hannibal felt proud, proud of his work and proud of his methods of work that led to the result.

Will Graham was serene like this, a lithe and darkening shape in the light world. Hannibal had corrupted his heavenly date into one of a devils cut short and it was beautiful. 

Hannibal found his hand traveling subconsciously down Will's body, tracing out the outline of his scar before he wretched his hand back. He had forgotten to be careful, the feeling had overwhelmed him. 

He stole a glance backwards and looked back to Will. He had already contaminated his body, contamination that wouldn't come clean. It could never be peeled off. 

Hannibal let his hand drift back to the scar. He felt the sorrow, felt hunger, felt the gift he had given in its true physical form. 

His hand traveled farther, trailed to his leg. He had felt those strong muscles underneath his skin kick at least once before they sunk down beneath the weight of themselves. 

He stopped for a second, just staring at how beautiful his gift was. Then he told himself there was no use in denying himself the pleasure. No use denying himself the last few touches he could steal from Will's body.

Hannibal pulled himself up onto the solid table and looked down at Will. He was straddling Will's cold body, the sheer thought made him itch to touch his cock, but he didn't, wouldn't, not until he opened Will's eyes. 

He somehow wanted him to look, to see what he would do. Maybe what was left of Will's spirit would feel the violation. He shuddered at the thought.

Using one finger, Hannibal slowly lifted both of Will's eyelids and looked down into his almost translucent pupils. He looked scared. That would make this all the more enjoyable.

Hannibal stroked himself as he sat atop Will's lifeless body. He felt dirty, but Will looked so peaceful, so ready to give himself up as the day Hannibal stole his life from him.

He rubbed his cock up against Will's face and felt pleasure throughout his whole body. This whole thing shouldn't turn him on. Why was he doing this? He came here for a reason. What was the reason? It was for this and this alone.

He used his finger and pulled Will's lower jaw down, exposing the glorious inside of his mouth. He moved a little closer and stuck the tip of his dick into Will's awaiting mouth. The touch sent sparks up Hannibal's entire frame and caused him to shove himself farther into Will's mouth. 

It wasn't hot sweet friction it was more of a cold lithe sliding motion that turned Hannibal on. He grabbed Will's hair and pulled his cock back out before slamming it back into Will's throat again and again.

He pulled out before he could release and continued to touch himself. His eyes had closed at some point and he strained to open them again so he could look down at Will. When he saw those beautiful eyes he let out a noise. It was a kind of moan, mixed in with a growl. He almost moaned Will's name, almost. 

The noise shocked even himself and it turned him on much more than he would care to admit. Hannibal took both hands and carefully pulled his pants down and, with a bit of a struggle, off. He kept his shirt and jacket on for reasons unbeknownst to even Hannibal himself. Will was already stark and bare as the investigators needed a pure vision of what the killer had done to him. 

If Hannibal had been there when they examined Will's body, he could've told them. He could have told them how he gutted him, how he made every stray and careless mark for a reason. He could have pointed them directly to the killer... which is exactly why he hadn't been there. 

With his lower half naked and longing, he spread Will's lifeless legs apart and thrust his cock into him. It felt so good to be inside of Will, it made Hannibal want to stay like that forever. 

He gingerly pulled out of Will then thrust back into his lifeless body. It was a glorious feeling and it made Hannibal's whole body tremble with pleasure. God he shouldn't be loving this so much, he should've been disgusted with himself. He wasn't, but he should have been.

His hands fumbled to grasp onto Will's curls, his chest, his scar. Fuck, once he felt the mark he had left behind, his nails scraped into the soft flesh and he ripped at it. 

No blood poured out like it did the first time, Hannibal wouldn't be given that satisfaction twice. He could dig his hand slowly into Will's abdomen though. He could slowly feel of all of the beautiful organs he had as he thrust quicker and quicker, approaching climax.

"Will! Will!!" He breathed out angrily as he shoved his hand far into Will's stomach and pulled with one hand as he grabbed and pulled at Will's hair with the other. He felt himself cum and he knew that he couldn't repair this one. 

When he was finished he put his pants where they rightfully were, closed Will's eyes, and slowly stitched the wound back up. He knew he couldn't revert Will back to how he was before Hannibal ravaged him. He knew this was his downfall. 

Hannibal's brain sought in every nook and cranny for a way to fix this predicament. He stepped backwards and turned around and around in the crystalline room trying to figure out an answer. 

With one fleeing glance towards Will's body, Hannibal shakily walked out of the blistering white room and into the orange dimmed hallway. His brain began to defog and the orange glow stretched over him, almost smothering him in it's grasp. 

Everything was aglow, the orange and yellow and gray breeze fogging the room....the building was on fire. How had he not noticed when he stepped in?! He had forgotten the cigarette one of the guards had held between his teeth. It fell into the plants that he dropped him in, and they must have went up in flames. But, if they were just now reaching him, he could escape.

Hannibal flew down the hallway to the emergency exit, trying his best to outrun the gas and heat. Though the stairwell was cold and lonesome he knew it was only a matter of time. Down, down, down into the abyss of darkness and luminescent bulbs he ran. 

And then, in the blink of an eye, he was released into the cold December air of Baltimore. The metal exit door shut and locked behind him and he felt relief flood through him as he watched the building go up in flames. 

Though he was somewhat unhappy about the state he left Will in, this was for the best. That's what Hannibal thought anyways as he rushed down an alleyway, hearing the shrill sirens of fire trucks make their way down the street. They would never catch him.


End file.
